


Atypical Days II

by Xam_ewe



Series: Days [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Other, atypical days, some chapters can be awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xam_ewe/pseuds/Xam_ewe
Summary: Short writings completely random.
Series: Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013991
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Floyd

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!!

The poor bastard of the month ran through the corridors of Octavinelle trying in vain to flee.

Floyd wasn't even trying to increase his speed and he could still reach out and grab it.

I was playing with him, the cat and the mouse.

Too bad, Floyd was getting bored and had a special order for his secret menu to deliver to the Mostro Lounge tonight.

After all, Jade, Azul, and Floyd weren't the only ones who drank potions to transform into humans. And the student who was running and begging to be left alone was a Merfolk.

The dish I was planning to make today had "fish" in the recipe.

What a coincidence.


	2. Leona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome!!

...

When Cheka was born, Leona just wanted to crush the cub out of sheer envy and anger that ran through her entire body.

But it did not.

...

The cub grew up, and with him Leona's little desire to do productive things too.

Cheka was very clingy, she just wanted to be in the arms of her dear uncle and say or rather, babble her whatever comes to mind. He was so energetic that Leona thought of pushing him from the top of his house so that the earth below would do the job of killing him.

But it did not.

...

Cheka went to bed when she had nightmares.

She never went to her father when she had these shaking nightmares, she just infiltrated her uncle's room and snuggled up next to him.

Leona wakes up many of those times too early for her liking.

And when she feels Cheka clinging to her nightgown, the idea of squeezing her neck or turning it to sand catches her eye.

Several times she circled the small neck with one hand.

But she never pressed.

After all, Leona was a coward.

When Cheka came into Leona's life, her heart was talking too much.

It was so embarrassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!!!


	3. Trey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome!!

Trey had been so busy with club activities and his own hobbies and troubles that the week flew by and he suddenly had to carry a bunch of cakes to the garden tables for one of the parties Riddle was planning.

Inhale and exhale.

Smile and respond calmly to everyone.

Imagine that what everyone is eating here is not elaborately decorated cakes with a horrible taste.

Surely more than one will have a stomachache later on, but that's not Trey's problem, those students are eating at will.

Inhale and exhale

Hide the magic pen.

Inhale and exhale

Pretend you're not having fun with all of this.


	4. Jade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome!!

...

Out of a million and a half siblings Jade had, there was one who used to stand out from the rest.

Floyd was a strange fry, one day you see him singing and happily swimming everywhere, the next you see him curled up on a rock biting a seaweed he plucked from some seemingly boring place and then you find him biting the neck of one of the many brothers who have.

That day, Floyd smiled at you when he realized that he had been found with bloodstained mouth and claws, blood scattering around him.

"Jade ~ Do you want some?"

No one would realize the lack of this unfortunate child in Floyd's arms, there were a million and a half swimming at home.

A bite wouldn't be bad before the sharks rampage through the hideout where he found his brother with his feast.

After all, Floyd was not the only "stranger who stood out" in the family, nor was he the only fry with the ability to tear apart the smooth, scaly skin of his brothers.


	5. Cater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome!!

Cater had managed to break free from class for a few days thanks to a severe migraine that forced him to grunt in pain in one of the many hallways of the dorm.

Trey and Riddle had helped him get to the infirmary and well, here he was, lying on one of the many stretchers in the infirmary while his friends were passing classes.

Cater owed a great favor to Vil-san who was the one who created a potion to have for a brief 30 minutes an almost unbearable pain (and thus deceive Crewel who was the one who stopped him and ordered him to rest), the blonde had warned that it would be a Completely random pain as the only side effect because he hadn't had time to focus 100% on the potion. He seemed exhausted when I gave it to him, all about those rehearsals and Neige LaBlanche had the Pomefiore leader off his mind, or the other way around for those who didn't know him well enough. (And the potion had been very good considering it had fooled Crewel no less.)

Now why work so hard for a few days off?

Cater wanted a respite from the idiots that made up Yuu's group of friends, how irritating Riddle could be just with his presence, and how stupid Trey was with that stupid grin on his face pretending he didn't need a break.

They had been through 4 big problems, Riddle, Leona, Azul and Jamil. And something told him that Vil would not take long to explode as well.

Yuu, that boy had something, where he spends a lot of time, an overblot explodes and there are problems.

Cater really wants a break.

But why not lock yourself in your room?

It would be strange for him to stay locked in his room for long.

Strange because? What if you tell everyone to leave you alone?

Well, Cater had an image to keep afloat and it wouldn't be normal for him to just say; that he would grab Riddle with all his might and bury that silly crown on his head if they didn't let him.

No, not at all, the Cater everyone knows just wants to photograph everyone and everything he finds funny.

Ah!

Inevitably there would be visitors, but Cater was good at pretending to sleep and his friends were such kind and considerate people that they would just walk away, right?

Oh, Cater wanted to laugh for no reason.

Cater questioned his sanity at times.


	6. Grim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome!!

It conveyed warmth, being in Yuu's arms or on his head or just hanging on his shoulder was so warm.

Ace and Deuce were warm too and Grim couldn't help but feel right at home with this group of fools.

But.

But it was sad.

Yuu used to have nightmares more often than in the beginning. She cried at night and mumbled apologies for not being able to remember her home, her family, and enjoy her new reality so much.

Grim was being selfish, he knew it.

But, but, if Yuu left, would Ace and Deuce leave him too? that quality called comfort and security would disappear.

No.

Grim would keep Yuu's nightmares to himself, he would behave worse every day if it meant focusing Yuu's attention on him all the time.

And Grim knew that both Deuce and Ace were also aware of Yuu's inner sadness.

All three were in the same selfish circle.

The three of them looked on with the same sickly warmth when Yuu didn't notice.

A silent pact between the three of them was to break the mirror if someday the bastard Crowley decided to really help and Yuu was free to return to his world.

It was a desperate and cruel decision, but they were not allowed to waver and could find no room for guilt on their conscience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!!


	7. Azul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome!!

Floyd had been caught by human fishermen.

Azul had never seen Jade swim so full of adrenaline as she did that day to get to the boat.

And it was a massacre.

Jade didn't leave any humans alive. And once Floyd was freed from the shackles that had been attached to his wrists, he crawled out to sea again and struck his tail against the base of the ship until it sank. Then the blood begins to spread calling for the sharks and Azul belatedly realized that the twins were already gone.

Floyd was Jade's priority.

Jade was Floyd's priority.

Azul wasn't on the priority list.


	8. Riddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome!!!

Everything was happening in slow motion in Riddle's eyes.

Ace's body floated in front of him, surrounded by many trees, tables, chairs, desserts, and other students.

Everything was coming back at a fierce speed and Riddle always woke up shaking and crying when he realized that everyone's heads were floating away from the bodies and the blood was the only thing that had gravity and it fell to the ground in puddles that slid and surrounded him. .

But everything was fine, Riddle always had to mutter to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!!!


	9. Silver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome!!!

Silver was a very smart kid.

And as such, he had learned from a young age not to question things related to his father too much.

For example.

His beloved father used to read in the afternoon in the shade of a tree in the vast garden, there were few times that he had a tray next to him and on it, a crystal goblet with a crimson liquid.

Silver asked him "What do you drink, Father?"

"Something that children should not drink"

Silver assumed it was an alcoholic drink, but then he scratched his knee and a crimson liquid emanated from it, the smell was the same that sometimes was on his Father's breath.

He joined two plus two and decided to discard it as important.

Silver was a curious kid and if he wasn't sleeping with the squirrels and rabbits, he was training with his father and Sabek.

A seemingly deep cut damaged Sabek's arm.

And Silver ignored the gasps of surprise from both Lilia and Sabek when she closed her mouth around the wound.

The taste was ... weird, but I wouldn't say unpleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!!


End file.
